It's You And Me Now
by Divinorse
Summary: Fred and George are left in the Forbidden Forest alone. Who knows what they may get up to? WARNING: Rated M for Twincest/Slash between Fred/George. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, this is just for my own amusement. Please review!


WARNING: The following fanfic contains Twincest/Slash. If you don't like this sort of fic, then I suggest you leave now.

A/N : This is my first fic, be nice! :)

Fred and George's 7th year

* * *

"Come on, Georgie, you're not _afraid_, are you?" Fred teased his twin.

They stood at the mouth of the Forbidden Forest, staring into the darkness, sleeping bags under their arms, thinking of what they'd let themselves into.

It was Hermione that did this. She knew how George felt about his twin. George had a kind of love for Fred that went way beyond their family ties, but he knew that if anyone else found out, especially Fred, that it would break them apart. But Hermione had this feeling that Fred had always felt something for his brother too, but hid it, buried it in lies and fake relationships. She did this for George to finally be alone with Fred long enough to find out how they felt. So she set the twins a task she knew neither of them could refuse – "I bet you're too scared to camp out in the Forbidden Forest for a whole night."

George ran his hair through his fingers before tousling it again, smirking, "Nah, 'course not."

"You sure?" Fred looked slightly worried, and George laughed.

"Positive. Unless you want to back out..?" he teased.

"Never," his counterpart winked, and they marched into the forest together.

* * *

"So, we should probably get changed into our pyjamas, it's getting dark," Fred looked up at the sky, which indeed was getting darker, and stars were becoming visible.

"Yeah, good point," George replied, also looking up. He grabbed his clothes and walked into a separate clearing, leaving Fred to light the fire.

"Wait-" Fred began, but George had already left. Fred followed the path that his brother took, and was greeted by an oddly pleasant figure standing in front of him. He'd seen George naked before, obviously, I mean they grew up together, but there was something about the way the moonlight hit George's skin that took Fred's breath away. He watched as his twin changed, wondering why he hadn't noticed the beauty of his body before. Fred cocked his head in admiration, occasionally mouthing the word 'Wow'. As George dressed, Fred ran back to the fireplace and stared at the flames.

"Holy shit," he murmured to himself. He realised that he was in love with his brother. No. No, it couldn't be love like being in love. Fred was George's _brother_. Straight George's straight brother. He could never tell George, he'd end up losing him. Fred held his head in his hands.

Then he had a thought. What if George did feel the same way? He'd always thought there was something about the way George looked at him, acted around him. Well, there's one way to test it, Fred thought. He quickly changed before George came back.

"Sorry about that, mate, got a bit lost," George grinned.

"Blimey Georgie, that was a straight path! Only you'd get lost in that," Fred smirked, shuffling on the log he was sitting on to make room for George.

"Shut up," George shoved his brother as he sat down. "So, alone in the woods, eh? Wonder what the others are doing back in Hog-" He was startled into silence by Fred, whose hand was now on George's leg. George became breathless, but tried to control himself, so as not to give himself away. "Mate, what are you doing?" he masked surprise, but as he faced his brother, Fred put his hand on George's face and smiled.

"Go with it," he whispered, and George nodded. They both leant in and shared the most passionate kiss either of them has ever given. George grabbed Fred's hair, Fred put his arm around George's body as they entwined, two halves becoming one. George tugged at the strings of Fred's trousers and pulled them down, quickly followed by his boxers. Fred reciprocated this removal and started kissing down his twin's body. George gasped as he felt Fred's lips travel across his bare torso. He closed his eyes only to feel something cold and wet on the tip of his cock. He looked down to see Fred sucking on it, putting the tip of his tongue into the slit. George panted, holding onto the grass to keep him on the log, but he soon slipped off, leaving them both on the ground. Fred put his brother's cock further into his mouth, using his own hand to guide him up and down. To finally taste this-this _wonder_ that was his brother's cock was just…Fred couldn't describe it. All he could think was _Why the fuck did we not do this sooner?_ George grabbed the back of Fred's head, not to pull him further in, but to pull him away. Fred looked up at George. "Why?" he asked.

"Come on, you really think I'm going to let you get away with having all the fun? You were always the first one to enjoy anything Mum got us, now I'm going to enjoy everything you give me," George never broke eye contact as he put Fred's cock in his mouth. Looking at those electric blue eyes moving up and down his length only turned Fred on more. He thrusted into George as he felt his twin's tongue over him.

He couldn't contain his screams. "Holy fuck, George!" he yelled. About 500 creatures probably heard him that night. Not a single fuck was given.

_I beg to differ, I think there was quite a lot of fucking that night._

NOBODY ASKED YOU, FRED.

_**Well, it's true, I mean that night really was-**_

OR YOU, GEORGE.

Now I can't remember where we were.

_Me and George were making sweet, passionate love in the moonlight._

…Thank you, Fred.

ANYWAY.

The screams continued, echoing throughout the forest, until George pulled out.

"Hey, what gives?" Fred asked, but George pounced on him, kissing his neck.

"I want to make this last," George breathed against his twin's shoulder. "I don't want this night to end."

"What if it doesn't? What if we leave this stinking rathole, start up that joke shop Harry was on about? We wouldn't need education, we wouldn't have to live in the Burrow. We could have this all night, every night. What do you say, Georgie? You and me against the world."

"Frederick Weasley, I fucking love you," George grinned into Fred's throat, resuming his kisses.

"Right," Fred grinned, "on all fours, mister."

"Did you not hear me about how you always got to play first? This is going to be my present, Freddykins," George winked.

Fred smiled as he bent over for his brother. George stood at his entrance, and eased his way in. As he entered Fred, he could hear his lover whimper. He stroked Fred's hips lovingly. "I'm sorry, Freddie. If I could stop the pain, God knows I would!"

"It's not – your – fault – Stop – blaming your – self," Fred grimaced as he tried to embrace the pain. It was soon replaced with pleasure though, and soon his whimpers became groans of pleasure. Hearing Fred's groans was enough to make George echo these sounds. They were sure they'd wake some beast, but they didn't care. They had each other.

Fred crawled George out of himself, stood up and turned to face his other half, smiling wickedly. "My turn, Georgie," he kissed his brother softly before pushing him to his knees. George obeyed his brother, getting into position.

It was Fred's turn to enter George now. He slid into his brother, only he did it much quicker than George, so as not to hurt him. George let out a heart-wrenching scream, but it died down and again, George felt the pleasure of his brother hitting the right spots. They were both panting and screaming for what seemed like hours.

"Fred…Fred, I'm gonna come!" George screamed.

"Come with me, then," Fred smirked, and they both shot their seeds, Fred into George, George onto his chest. As he rolled onto his back in exhaustion, Fred licked the white substance off of George's body, then placed his head on his brother's heart, and they lay there under the stars.

"It's you and me now."


End file.
